


The Badges

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fugitives,they need to hide any connection they have with S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badges

“So.We are oficially ghosts.” Skye said as she entered his office.

“OK,that's good.” Coulson said softly.

“Where're we heading?” she sat down across from him.

“No idea.” he sighed.

“You don't look well,Coulson.” she said softly.

“Yeah.” he agreed.

“I called Ward.Hand took the scenic route,so they won't be followed by the Navy.Told him I erased his file and what happened with colonel trigger-happy.” Skye told him.

“Skye?” he looked up with such a pained look in his eyes that he knew Skye could tell he was going to ask her something difficult.

“AC?”

“I need you to go around the Bus and...We don't exist.SHIELD is no more and we're fugitives.We can't be going around with...” he had a hard time asking that of her. “I should do that.I shouldn't be asking you this...” he sighed.

“Coulson.I know it's bad,because of your face and your skirting around it.You have a horrible face right now,I don't like it,because this is the face that stares at me from a mirror.” Skye said. “So,tell me;what can I do?”

“The badges.We need to gather the badges.” he whispered.

“Figures.A badge could easily get us all either locked up or killed.” Skye said in an almost steady voice.

Coulson shook his head and stood up,ready to go down and do it himself.He shouldn't have asked Skye that.She was berely an agent for four days.

“I was the last Level 1 agent.” she tells him.

He hears her stand up and walk closer and he shuts his eyes,because this is so unfair to her.Skye should have good things.She deserves so much more than this,whatever _this_ is anymore.

“This shouldn't have happened.HYDRA should have died when Captain Rogers froze for seventy years.” he said.

“Phil.Sit down.” she orders him.

He obeys.This is Skye,of course he does.He looks up at her,following her with his eyes as she kneels in front of him,gathering his hands in hers.

“You stay here,in your office.Let me do the collecting.It was hard saying the words,even though it is the right call,if we want to survive this new reality.Let me do this,AC.You'll be in charge of taking back SHIELD and gathering back together our people.You and Hand and whoever other high ranking agents are still out there.I'll do these small things,things for our team and getting back the firmware and the channels and the security.” she told him.

“You never stop amazing me.You have so much hope that makes me hope too.You are strong and brave and I want to be as much,be your equal.” he said softly. “You...I...I don't think I'd've survived this if you weren't here.But I also wonder if your life would've been simpler without me bringing you in,giving you the job.”

“I'm glad you did.Because I got to meet you,and know you and the rest of the team.”

“Even after you got shot because Garrett wanted to know Fury's secret of my recovery?Even after HYDRA?” he asked.

“Yes.Even after these.You are worth it.”

Coulson smiled.

“You are,too.” he said. “I don't regret it,asking you to join,even if I hate myself a little that you got hurt because of me.It's hard imagining my life now without you in it.” he said cupping her face.

“Dinner after we land?” she asked,with a small smile.

“Yeah.” he breathed out. “Yes.”

Skye smiled brighter and got to her feet,walking backwards,keeping her eyes on him.He watched her go and once she was out of sight,he sighed and returned to his chair.

 


End file.
